


i love the high (i came for the best show)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [80]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Boxing & Fisticuffs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Strength Kink, Sub Brian May
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie, Roger, and John "fight" over Brian. Brian is okay with this outcome.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Queen Prompts [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265597
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	i love the high (i came for the best show)

**Author's Note:**

> Proooooompt fillllllll

Brian runs through the list in his head, he had been experimenting with his guitar and a cool riff came to his mind, it flows nicely with Freddie’s most recent song. He hums and wonders if this is a continuation of the melody or an entirely new one. He wonders where the others are, Roger had said something about using their home gym.

_“We paid for it, might as well use it.”_

There is soft thudding coming from the room and Brian tilts his head, wondering what it is. He replays the riff in his mind, and maybe he should have brought his guitar. Freddie probably has one tucked away in the gym, he had one in their bathroom after all. Brian tucks his hands in his pockets and shoulders open the door.

Most of the equipment has been pushed to the side, his bike and treadmill carefully tucked away in the corner. Brian tilts his head the other way and looks for his boyfriends. He finds them off-center of the room, John is bouncing in place throwing punches against the sandbag. His arms flex and Brian is abruptly reminded that they had all been using the gym frequently. John a little more regularly than the rest of them. Brian follows the lines of his arm through the extension.

His gaze drifts to Roger who is flicking out his hands, gloves discarded to the side in a neat pile. Roger has a towel around his neck, and his tank top is covered in sweat. His blond hair is pushed away from his face. Then there’s Freddie, holding the bag so it won’t swing back and hit John. Freddie’s natural athleticism is apparent when he barely budges as John delivers another – Brian assumes – solid hit.

“Ah,” Roger turns and grins, “Bri. When’d you get here?”  
He clears his throat, “not long.”

Roger’s smile turns crooked as he looks back to John and Freddie. Brian licks his lips and nervously shuffles over to Roger’s spot. He shifts from side to side until Roger wraps an arm around him. He gags at the smell of sweat and tries to wiggle out of the grasp before it stains his shirt.

“Roger,” he whines.

“I haven’t seen you all day,” Roger blinks innocently.

“Uh-huh,” Brian raises a brow, “that’s because you three wanted to be barbarians and hit each other with sticks.”

“There weren’t any sticks!” Freddie calls.

“If there were, there’d be a lot fewer clothes,” John cackles.

Brian huffs despite himself, “I’d feel much more left out.”

Freddie wiggles his eyebrows and releases the punching bag which gentle bumps John, but he doesn’t stumble. Brian flushes. It isn’t that attractive, or difficult to not be knocked over by a sandbag.

“What do you say we be the barbarians Bri accuses us of being so freely,” Roger tilts his head and flutters his lashes.

“Oh?” Freddie hums.

“Yeah,” Roger squeezes him.

Brian tries to wiggle free from Roger’s grasp but he can’t break the hold. He is sure if he truly wanted to escape Roger won’t stop him, but his pants get tight at the thought of Roger being so strong as to hold him in one place with his arm.

“What’s that, then?”

Roger releases Brian and steps forward, “we fight for his affection. The winner gets him.”

He sputters, “no need! You already have my affection.”

It’s the middle of the day, they could be called to do something important and Brian assumes that he would need some brainpower for that. Although it is a weekend and the call was out of the ordinary. He shakes his head, going along with Roger’s games can get messy.

“Yes, but don’t you think it’d be fun making two of us watch and not participate?” Freddie preens.

He struts over to Brian and pulls him into a kiss, “for luck.”

Brian rolls his eyes before Freddie is bodily pushed out of the way by John who makes sure the kiss is longer and more passionate. He pulls away with a wink and Brian touches his lips tenderly. His face is bright red, and the others know it, so there’s no point in hiding it.

“You like it,” John adds, “being fought over like a prize.”

He crosses his arms but otherwise does not respond. Brian nods his head which brightens all three of his boys' smiles and he finds himself settling against the wall.

* * *

The fights aren’t real, Brian doesn’t know if you can call them anything more than glorified wrestling matches – and even that is being generous since he is certain the last time Roger had John pinned he was only grinding. His erection, however, is very much real. Brian presses his hands into his thighs, he had been palming himself lightly but one sharp look from Roger told him that wasn’t part of the game.

Brian whines as Freddie manages to flip John over and pin his arms down. John’s arms strain against the hold and it genuinely doesn’t look like he can break free. Roger counts down from five, even as a metronome before Freddie pops up.

_That’s not the only thing up now._ Brian chuckles at his joke and then tries to hide his face as he flushes. At least he hadn’t said that aloud.

“That’s my victory,” Freddie purrs, “which means I get the prize.”  
Brian knows that voice and his embarrassed flush runs straight to his dick. Instead, he looks up between his lashes, making sure to pull his lip between his teeth and looking everything like a bashful token should be. He’s never had the show to go along with the scene but he likes it very much.

“That’s a lovely thing.”

He hiccups and whines under Freddie’s attention.

“Let’s make sure they know what they lost.”

Freddie pulls his head up, hesitating long enough for Brian to whisper a soft “green.” His grip turns a touch harsher and his movements a hair surer before he pulls Brian into a searing kiss. He closes his eyes and groans, somehow managing to keep his hands locked to the hem of his shirt. He feels fingers thread through his curls stopping when they get tangled, and then gently pulling them through.

_Ah. My hair is going to be a mess._

Freddie gives them space, and Brian licks his lips again as he is brought eye level with Freddie’s groin. He raises his eyes slowly, admiring the lines of Freddie’s body before meeting his eyes. The brown eyes are swimming in fondness. Brian tilts his head back, quietly asking for another kiss. He’s rewarded with one that lingers only for a second.

“Still prepped from last night?” Freddie asks quietly.

Brian bites his bottom lip and shifts. He doesn’t think so but he is already shaking his head before he can figure out the true answer.

“That’s a good lad,” Freddie pets his head, “so nice being honest, right, pretty boy?”

He nods.

“You see those other two?”

Brian looks around Freddie’s form to see the twin heated looks of Roger and John. There is a high flush on Roger’s cheeks as he bounces on his heels, John is watching him but otherwise looks unbothered. He blows air out of his nose in frustration. Freddie has walked behind him and is pulling his head back by his roots. It stings and he winces and whines at the sensation.

“Gotta make these two know what they’re missing.”

Freddie’s hand slides through his curls only to cup the back of his neck and squeeze gently. Brian slowly uncrosses his legs and rolls onto his knees. He knows what Freddie wants, Freddie always wants his mouth around him – but he doesn’t get why Freddie is behind him.

“Let's give them a show, my prize,” Freddie gathers his hair and pulls it away from his neck.

He can only picture the movements Freddie is doing as he settles behind him. Brian is pulled to his chest where he can feel the sweat and Freddie’s heavy breathing which hasn’t calmed from the wrestling.

“Keep watching them.”

Brian snaps his eyes back from the wall behind Roger and John and back to them. Roger is biting down on his lip, the flush visible on his shoulders. He makes sure to lay his head back against Freddie’s shoulder giving Roger a view of his blemish-free (for once) neck. It should make him go mad that it is Freddie that gets to leave the first fresh marks. Meanwhile, John is still the same, save for the fact he is now resting on his back leg.

Freddie’s hands don’t stop moving. They ignore the buttons on his shirt (they’re mostly undone in the first place) as they go straight to Brian’s pants. It takes a second but Freddie undoes the button while one hand plays with the line of Brian’s hip.

“Make sure you sound and look pretty for them.”

Brian gasps, “yes.”

A bottle of lube lands next to him, and had Brian the brainpower to, he would have rolled his eyes. Someone always has lube on them, and more often than not it gets them into trouble. _And out of it,_ he reminds himself as he thinks about the concert last month.

Freddie’s hand leaves where it had been teasing right above his cock, which makes him wrinkle his nose and whine. He pushes back against Freddie in annoyance, which rewards him with the knowledge that at least two of his three boyfriends are enjoying his show.

He still hasn’t gotten a reaction from John yet.

“Oh,” Freddie laughs, “what’s with that face, you were rooting for John to win?”

Brian shakes his head and turns it towards Freddie’s ear. He knows that Freddie will enjoy this game even if it is slightly outside of his role.

“I wanna make John lose his cool,” Brian whispers breathily.

“Ah,” Freddie laughs, “I’m sure we can arrange that.”

Freddie’s hand returns somehow slicked up. Brian supposes he hadn’t noticed both hands off of him with his frustration at John. He tugs on his hard dick and Brian gasps. He is used to Freddie setting a slow pace. Everything is meant to draw out the pleasure. Brian smiles when he realizes Freddie’s plan.

John loves working up fast and quick. Wringing multiple orgasms out in the time it takes him to get to his first one. Brian spreads his legs further, making eye contact with John who simply raises a brow. Roger’s whine is audible, and Brian tosses his head to see how Roger looks. Roger keeps crossing and uncrossing his legs.

Freddie’s breath brushes against his ear, “poor Roger. Always quick for the reward. He especially wanted you today.”

Brian sends Roger a heated look, he can see the slight jump in Roger’s frame and his hand skims his waistband. He closes his eyes as Freddie’s thumb rubs just underneath his head. Freddie bites down on his neck, pulling away before licking and suckling. Brian hums in contentment.

Brian opens his eyes. As expected, Roger’s eyes seemed trained on his neck. His dick twitches when he thinks about how Roger is going to tug him into his side and make sure that his marks cover Freddie’s. The hand in his pants slowly squeezes down to the base before stroking upwards. He hisses.

“Let’s get these pants down,” Freddie whispers.

Brian lifts his hips and Freddie removes his hand and quickly pushes his jeans now. He sluggishly moves his hands to help, stopping when his underwear his halfway down thighs. Freddie holds his hip and his other hand going back around his cock.

“Let those sounds out,” Freddie licks the shell of his ear.

That is the only warning he gets before Freddie starts a rapid pace, squeezing and then at the top, twisting before pumping his way down to the base. Freddie’s hand leaves his dick to thumb at the perineum before fondling his balls. Brian hisses through his teeth at every new point of contact, moaning loudly when Freddie tweaks a nipple in a warning. He slides down Freddie’s chest, spreading his legs as far as they can go.

“Be loud Brimi,” Freddie says, “make them know how good I’m making you feel.”

Freddie’s nail scrapes across the top of his chest and then down. Brian can see the line of red and he whines. Roger’s groan urges him to buck into the contact. It only makes Freddie pump him twice, harder than the rest before gently prodding the sweet spot underneath the head of his cock.

“God, Freddie,” Brian pants.

The pleasure curls under his skin, fighting to get to the top and push him over the edge. He feels good – but he feels like he is fighting against it. Freddie slows down and spends a few seconds kissing along the top of his shoulders.

“Stop fighting it,” John calls.

Brian perks up at the bassist's voice – it is rough and the only sign of Brian’s predicament having any effect is the low tone he uses. The sound of him being interested but not aroused. He flicks his eyes to John who has one hand balled tightly at his side and the other rubbing the back of Roger’s neck. The blond has his eyes half-lidded but the tent in his pants his obvious. Brian smacks his lips.

“Want something in your mouth?” Freddie laughs.

“Please. Yes. Please.”

Freddie’s second hand – which Brian lost track of, presses against his lips. Brian turns his head and opens his mouth. He pauses for a split second but Freddie hooks a finger into his cheek and guides him back to facing forward. The finger leaves his mouth too quickly for him to be happy.

Then two are being shoved in. They press against his tongue and he suckles. Closing his eyes in the simple bliss. Freddie squeezes his dick again and this time Brian lets the pleasure burst underneath his skin. He feels Freddie’s chest bump against his, his erratic heartbeat. Brian can feel the heat of his groin against the small of his back. He is being engulfed by Freddie. Pants around the finger, sucking on them whenever Freddie twists his wrist.

“There you go, let go,” Freddie says.

Brian opens his eyes to see his other two partners. Roger has given up on standing and is laying on the floor, head propped up by on hand and the other disappearing underneath his trousers. John has both hands laced behind his neck and he is shimmying in place. Brian grins as much as he can around the fingers before making eye contact with John.

The gray eyes are hidden behind the circle of black but once Brian is certain he has their attention he sucks on Freddie’s fingers, swallowing exaggeratedly just as Freddie plays with his sweet spot again. He is so strung out from being watched and the fingers in his mouth and the skilled hand of Freddie that the orgasm erupts in his belly but he isn’t at the edge yet.

“Does Freddie make you feel good?” John asks.

Brian preens, John’s voice has a husky tone to it and he sounds like the words are being punched out of him. He is straining to not have his voice waver or break. With one more squeeze of his balls, Brian is coming all over himself. Freddie can pull his fingers out in time for the last half of Brian’s moan to echo around the gym.

His legs tremble and Freddie gently pushes them straight. Brian leans against him, and mouths at Freddie’s neck to show his appreciation.

“Now that my prize has been spoiled, might as well let the losers have a turn?”

Brian nods, “yeah. Yes.”

Freddie runs his saliva coated fingers through Brian’s sweat-soaked curls, “guess I didn’t do as good as I thought if you can still talk.”

He opens his mouth, but Roger covers any reply that he might have had. Brian gasps and whines as Roger bites onto his bottom lip.

“God, I want you more than I’ve wanted anyone else,” Roger pulls away, “you’re such a sight.”

Brian nods his head and sits up to kiss Roger again.

“I’m going to fuck you until you see stars,” Roger pants, “and then John will fuck you until you’re screaming.”

John appears over Roger’s shoulder, “Freddie wasted his prize.”

Freddie gives an offended huff, “I’ll still get his mouth around me first.”

Brian perks up and nods against Roger’s shoulder.

“We should move this to the bedroom, or at least to the mats.”

“Love you,” Brian whines as Roger’s hands skim under his shirt, then he flicks his eyes to John, “I won.”

John surges downward and presses their lips together, clicking their teeth together with the force of it, “we’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on Tumblr!


End file.
